Anime CROSSFIRE! Experiment 1: AMG,FF7 crossover
by bXr
Summary: MAJOR OVERHAUL! I have reworked some chapters so that the story can flow smoothly WITHOUT interruptions from Daisanji and HTECH. That's right, my original characters are out of this story. They will come in a completely different fanfic soon.
1. A Fantasy To Remember

Anime CROSSFIRE!  
  
Experiment 1: Ah! My Goddess! - Final Fantasy 7 crossover  
  
NOTES:  
  
Final Fantasy 7 is a copyright of Squaresoft and Ah! My Goddess! is a copyright of Kodansha (or so think...). The point is: I DON'T OWN THEM. I'm only making a fanfic based on these creations. Don't sue!  
  
Anyways, enjoy this fic. I hope its good enough coming from a first- timer. (  
  
Crossfire AMG-FF7 Chapter 1: A Fantasy to Remember  
  
- - - - -  
  
Around the vast and empty space of time - the continuity - cries are heard once again. The glimmering light fades into red... and then, into black. And nothing else remained... the cries have been silenced into a single vow:  
  
"It is time... I will awaken, once again... Yes... The time... Has come..."  
  
- - - - -  
  
Meanwhile, in a far distant space continuum - a place called 'Heaven' - there was restless distraught. The seraphim entities, also known as angels, were busy observing, analyzing, and calculating various reports - apparently, there is something amiss. The more they toiled, the more the horrible truth came. This would change their world, as they knew it.  
  
"Give me a full status report!" Peorth ordered.  
  
"Yes ma'am," A personnel stood up, "there seems to be a very dangerous activity going on outside our dimension..."  
  
"And that is..."  
  
"We've no idea... But it's strong enough to be actually showing in our tracking systems."  
  
"Hmm..." Peorth stood up, turned and started walking...  
  
"Ma'am...?"  
  
"I'm going to summon a 'special' agent to do an on-sight investigation."  
  
The personnel breathed a sigh of relief, "Of course, ma'am!"  
  
Peorth got out of the main control chamber, into the hallway, and stopped for a while. She had a concerned look on her face, "I'm counting on you..." then she continued walking. Right beside her was a window; she peered into it, and saw what was to come.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Keiichi-san! Dinner is ready!" Belldandy called out to Keiichi, who was still working on his beat-up motorcycle.  
  
"Hai! I'll be there in a moment!" Keiichi replied.  
  
"Please hurry or your food will get cold!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
Belldandy lay the tray of food down on the table. As she waited patiently for her dearly-beloved, she laid back. A smile came to her lips as she fondly recalled the many days she spent with Keiichi. *It has been eight years... She looked at her surroundings. *We've been living here ever since that day, with my sisters, and Megumi-san... She giggled a little as she remembered the funny things that happened to the boy who dialed a wrong number, how she had appeared through a mirror, and the funny look on his face when she did...  
  
... Until the phone started to ring...  
  
Belldandy was startled for a while, then proceeded to stand up, run, and pick it up, "I'll get it!" she shouted, "Moshi - moshi? Morisato residence..."  
  
There was a brief pause, then Belldandy gasped, "But why!?"  
  
And another pause, "I understand..."  
  
Then finally, Belldandy hung up.  
  
- - - - -  
  
In a distant place, people went on with their peaceful lives. It was no surprise that they would keep on living after barely escaping death...  
  
In the ruins of what used to be a great city, Midgar, people were working hard to restore what was left of their homes, their memories, and the lasting symbol of power. Everyday, they would make Midgar look better, but it still wasn't livable.  
  
"There! There! C'mon, pull 'em up! Pull 'em up now!..." Cid was barking repeated commands at some of the workers. A fallen pillar was slowly being risen up again.  
  
A little bit farther, Red XIII was helping the search and rescue team by sniffing out the scent of the people still trapped under the great piles of rubble.  
  
"Over there!" Red told the rescue group after sniffing thoroughly.  
  
"You sure 'bout that?" A co-worker asked.  
  
"My nose does not betray me... Come on!"  
  
"Alright then... Men, move out!"  
  
Outside the city perimeters, Cloud, along with Barret and Vincent, were keeping an open eye for monsters that would take advantage of Midgar's situation. They were each given a squad to lead if ever they find themselves in a situation too fatal to fight alone.  
  
"Man... We've been up for the whole day!" Cloud yawned, "Is tight security really necessary? I mean, isn't this too much? We haven't even seen a single monster for the last three days!"  
  
"Stop yer whinin' kid." Barret scolded Cloud, "we're doin' this 'cuz no one else would... B'sides, ya can't keep yer guard down at a time like dis."  
  
"Barret's got a point, Cloud," Vincent added, "Those city people are practically defenseless now that Midgar's outer wall doesn't offer any protection."  
  
Cloud sighed, "Yeah, but..." Barret jabbed his arm before he can finish.  
  
"Don' worry... You'll git yer fun when sum stoo-pid monster shows up."  
  
"That's not what I meant! You know that!"  
  
"Oh... y'mean... Tifa, right?"  
  
There was a brief silence, and then Cloud smiled.  
  
"Yeah..." Cloud stared at the endless horizon for a while, "Can't wait to come back, y'know?"  
  
"Right..." Vincent chuckled, "If you really want to see her THAT bad, then let's do our rounds. We'll be finished before you know it."  
  
"Okay then," Cloud mounted one of the chocobos waiting, "Back to our patrolling!"  
  
Barret and Vincent looked at each other for a while, then said, "Yes, sir!" Afterwards, they got to their chocobos and followed Cloud's lead.  
  
... Unaware of the hidden danger lurking...  
  
- - - - -  
  
Belldandy arrived at Yggdrasill just in time for Peorth to greet her without wait.  
  
"Hello Belldandy. Glad you could make it."  
  
"What's seems to be the problem?" It was unusual for Belldandy to jump immediately into the matter, but she was just really worried.  
  
"Eager to go back to Keiichi, are we?" Peorth teased as she stared at Belldandy. She gave no response, and slightly blushed.  
  
"Anyway," Peorth continued, "There seems to be a huge energy reaction somewhere inside the dimensional channels. It is so powerful; the readings are off the scale."  
  
"Who's doing this?" Belldandy immediately asked.  
  
"We've done some deep research after I called you. The entire data isn't out yet, but we did manage to discover some information on the whereabouts of the culprit... in this case, a 'spirit'."  
  
"Spirit? You mean it's..." Belldandy gasped.  
  
"Yes... dead. But apparently she still exists... Such a sad story, actually..."  
  
"She?"  
  
"Yeah." Peorth handed Belldandy a bio data sheet, complete with ID scan, and a picture. "Here, take a look for yourself."  
  
"Aerith Gainsborough..."  
  
"It says she died an unclean death... Somebody put a blade through her back... She was even doing something VERY important before she got murdered."  
  
"Maybe she's out for some unfinished business..."  
  
"Maybe... or revenge, but that's up to you to find out. Belldandy, you're orders are to go the dimension channels and find the source of that enormous energy. And if opportunity presents itself, and you find this... 'Aerith', find out why she's doing this and stop her if necessary. Understood?"  
  
Belldandy stood in attention and saluted, "Yes, ma'am!"  
  
"Yeesh! Why are you so jumpy today!?" Peorth gestured her to leave, "Go on! Go on!"  
  
"You're not used to seeing me so serious?" Belldandy giggled at bit.  
  
"Why should I be? Now go on!"  
  
- - - - -  
  
Nightfall at Midgar - everybody has gone back to their makeshift shelters for some sleep. Cloud and company have finished their rounds, and were headed back inside the city.  
  
Half an hour later, in a temporary headquarters tent where SHIN-RA used to be, Cloud met up with the rest of the party. They made a small campfire outside their shelters and settled around it.  
  
"Whatta day!" Barret drank some beer before continuing, "I tell ya, runnin' 'round lookin' fer monsters ain't what it used to be..."  
  
"The question is, did you find any?" Red looked at the gun-armed man with a raised brow.  
  
"Funny ye shud say that..." Barret scratched his beard, "Still nuthin'... like the passed three days or sumthin'..."  
  
"Yes, it's strange..." Vincent had a bowed head, thinking, "The plains outside Midgar are drowned in silence... Not a single creature was roaming out there."  
  
"Maybe Meteor drove them away." Red wondered.  
  
"Hope so," Barret blurted out, "Dat damn bast'rd might as well scare the crap outta those fiends so they won't come back. Da's the only thin' he's good f'er... that damn, skinny-assed shit.  
  
"But we sure took care of him back there in the North Crater, did we not?" Vincent cocked his gun at the mildly-burning campfire.  
  
While the three tired men were talking and drinking some booze, Cloud and Tifa sat opposite them - wrapped in a blanket together - and quietly talked to each other.  
  
"So, how was your day?" Tifa asked a very disappointed Cloud, "Why the look on your face?"  
  
"Nothing," Cloud looked away for a while, "It was boring, just like usual."  
  
"Oh, I see," Tifa giggled, "You were really looking for some R&R, weren't you?"  
  
Cloud smiled warmly at his beloved, "Yeah... With you..." then he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Ohh... Getting frisky already?" Tifa pushed him away slightly, "It's kinda early, y'know..."  
  
"We'll just have to wait then."  
  
Then Tifa got a wicked idea in her head - she whispered to Cloud's ear, "First one to get to the bed gets to be on top..."  
  
Cloud liked the idea, "Ohh, you're so naughty..."  
  
"Not as naughty as you, Cloud."  
  
They smiled at each other, then stood up and went to their shelter.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Meanwhile, Belldandy was already dispatched to the unstable dimensional channels. She searched for a wormhole that would open to the source of the huge energy reactions. It was a skyline dotted with millions of portals, none of which seemed to be the right one. Belldandy continued nonetheless, for it was her duty, and she won't stop until her mission is complete.  
  
"Aerith..." Belldandy was thinking aloud, "I wonder why she would do such a thing?"  
  
She stopped for a while to take a breather, "Maybe I should talk her out of doing this, when I see her..." She observed all around for a sign while she floated in place. "I guess... I must keep going..."  
  
When the Goddess of the Present was about to resume scouting, a swirling portal opened up before her. She was startled, and after a while, she knew that this had to be it. She took a closer look into the revolving mass of energy, and took a deep breath.  
  
"This is it, I guess..."  
  
When Belldandy put a hand inside the wormhole, it immediately sucked her entire body in. It then slowly dissolved in the air until nothing was left of it.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Hmm... I have a visitor, it seems..."  
  
- - - - -  
  
In another dimension, a portal appeared and shot out the Goddess of the Present. She landed on the misty ground with a thud - she was visibly shaken. Trying to gain consciousness, she surveyed her surroundings before trying to get up. Everything was pitch-black except for the ground that was covered with white smoke - but even so, she could still she herself as if it wasn't dark at all.  
  
"W-where am I?" Belldandy whispered weakly to herself, as she gathered all her strength to move her trembling feet. She finally got to walk properly, and she resumed her scouting, "What is this place?"  
  
She got to an area where the darkness faded - the atmosphere was flowing with green energy. The green torrent seemed quite powerful, but at the same time, felt gentle and warm. But something told Belldandy that it's being disturbed... by her presence, perhaps?  
  
The Goddess of the Present felt her heartbeat quicken to a frightening pace, and felt an unusual surge of powerful energy, more powerful than the green waves around, "She is close..." She came to the conclusion.  
  
Belldandy walked faster now, feeling the ancient power overwhelm hers. She gasped for breath as she walked faster and faster. Her body felt heavier with each step she made. Belldandy stopped and fell to the ground once again - she felt surprisingly weak for someone who's supposed to have unlimited powers. Her eyes were half open, she breathed though her mouth, her hand was on her forehead as she gave out a moan.  
  
*W-why is this happening...? Belldandy though to herself, before she heard soft footsteps in front of her, "W-w-wha...?"  
  
Belldandy felt a hand grasp hers and lifted her up. She felt her arm on the stranger's small shoulders.  
  
"Are you okay?" Spoke the stranger, her voice as sweet as an angel's.  
  
"H-huh? O-oh, yes. I think so..." Belldandy replied with a pathetic tone in her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Why?  
  
"I think my mana got to you. That's why I came to help."  
  
"Mana?" When Belldandy had focused her eyes, she looked at her helper. She had a pink dress with a red vest over it. She wore boots at her feet and golden bangles around her wrists. Her green eyes contrasted well with her looks - and her hair was long, curly at the back, and was dark brown. In short, she was beautiful, and somewhat frail-looking. Belldandy studied her looks more, and found a deep wound that passed through her back and out her lower chest - blood had clotted around that same wound, and the cloth around it had the same crimson.  
  
Belldandy gasped in surprise, and concluded, "You must be Aerith."  
  
"Yes, I am." The young lady smiled, "And you are...?"  
  
"I am Belldandy." The Goddess of the Present smiled back, "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too," The Ancient settled Belldandy down for a while, "Now, let me heal you. This will only take a while."  
  
"Oh..." Belldandy nodded her head for a moment, "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused."  
  
"It's okay. Besides, it was my mana that drained your strength." Aerith put a hand on Belldandy as she cast a short spell on her. Belldandy felt the renewed energy flow into her body - and in no time, got her strength back to its original state. "There. It's all done!"  
  
"Thank you very much." Belldandy bowed in appreciation.  
  
"You're very welcome." Aerith beamed. "Anyway, why did you come to such a place like this?"  
  
"Actually..." The Goddess had to be truthful, "I came to see you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, and talk about this massive energy wave your mana is making."  
  
"Does that mean..." Aerith felt depressed now, she had a sad look on her face, "you're here to stop me?"  
  
A long pause... Belldandy had no choice.  
  
"Yes... I am here to stop you, but only if I find your reasons too irrational and may hurt others."  
  
"I understand." Aerith was compelled to oblige.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"We're home!" Urd and Skuld slid the front door open and came in.  
  
"Whew! Shopping's done!" Skuld couldn't be happier as she skipped her way into her laboratory-bedroom and began to tinker with her gizmos and gadgets. Urd, on the other hand, flew immediately to the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
After a while, the two sisters noticed that Belldandy was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Now that's strange. Where could she be off to? We already did the shopping." Urd scratched her head.  
  
"O-ne-san is not in the garden either!" Skuld began to worry.  
  
Just then, Keiichi stepped into the house after an hour of fixing a motorbike.  
  
"Hey Keiichi," Urd called, "Where did Belldandy go?"  
  
Keiichi thought for a while, "Hmm... Oh yeah, she told me she going to go to some 'meeting' in Heaven. She didn't tell when she'll be back."  
  
"Since when did Heaven involve Belldandy in its meetings!?" Skuld glared at Keiichi.  
  
"H-hey! It's not like I know!"  
  
"Something's up," Urd snapped her fingers repeatedly, "but what?"  
  
"Now is not the time to think," Skuld went to her workroom and grabbed a broomstick with a huge engine attached to it, "We've got to hurry to heaven!"  
  
"Right." Urd turned to the young motorist, "You stay here in case Belldandy comes back, Skuld and I will have some 'investigating' to do."  
  
With that, the Goddesses of the Past and Future went out and flew to Heaven. Their destination: Yggdrasill.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Next Chapter: Desire for the Goddess 


	2. Desire for the Goddess

Anime CROSSFIRE!  
  
Experiment 1: Ah! My Goddess! - Final Fantasy 7 crossover  
  
NOTES:  
  
Final Fantasy 7 is a copyright of Squaresoft and Ah! My Goddess! is a copyright of Kodansha (or so I think...). The point is: I DON'T OWN THEM. I'm only making a fanfic based on these creations. Don't sue!  
  
Anyways, enjoy this fic. I hope its good enough coming from a first- timer. (  
  
Crossfire AMG-FF7 Chapter 2: Desire for the Goddess  
  
- - - - -  
  
"So..." Belldandy said thoughtfully, "this is a 'Lifestream'?" She gazed at the waves of gentle green floating about.  
  
"Yes," Aerith was happy to see her visitor look so interested, "When people leave the moral realm, like me, they all go here."  
  
"Oh," The Goddess felt depressed for a while, thinking about the young Ancient's situation, before resuming, "But Aerith, where are the other people?"  
  
"Actually," the flower girl thought for a brief moment, "... I don't know."  
  
There was a short silence after that...  
  
"I've always been like this..." Aerith closed her eyes, and recalled all of her memories up until now, "alone with nobody to hold on to."  
  
"But I thought you had... um..." Belldandy tried to remember what Aerith had just told her a while ago. *What's his name again...? Claude...? Clo...  
  
"You mean Cloud?" Aerith gave a weak smile, "he has Tifa. And now that I'm not among the living, it's a safe bet that he's engaged with her now."  
  
"But even so!" Belldandy put a hand on the Ancient's shoulder, "he still loved you. He tried his best to protect you! And now I'm here with you - you weren't alone all your life! And I'll to help you as best as I could!"  
  
Aerith gazed up at Belldandy, and saw the integrity of a sworn promise in the Goddess' eyes. Then the flower girl sighed in relief, "Thank you... I believe in you, Bell."  
  
*Bell...? The Goddess of the Present wondered...  
  
For some reason or another, Aerith was beginning to get affectionately close with Belldandy. She liked Belldandy, no doubt, but it got - awkward - when she called her by a pet name.  
  
"Okay..." The Goddess pushed the thought away for now, "let's get to the bottom of this."  
  
- - - - -  
  
It has been over a year since Meteor almost destroyed the entire city of Midgar. As usual, people made an effort to rebuild the ruined city to its original glory. Cloud, Barret and Vincent went about their usual patrolling, while the others - Yuffie, Reeve (who was controlling Cait Sith), and Tifa - remained inside the battered walls to guide the construction workers and search parties. On the other hand, Cid and Red XIII had just talked to the acting President for a day-off.  
  
"It's been a year, hasn't it?" Red drifted into memory as he walked alongside Cid.  
  
"Yep. Too bad 'bout Cloud an' the rest of th' bunch..." Cid held a bouquet of pink and red roses, wrapped in a clear sheet of cellophane. "Couldn' come 'coz of their jobs."  
  
"Well, at least we can go for them," Red replied quietly, "especially for Cloud."  
  
"Yeah..." Cid couldn't forget that young soldier's face when he held on Aerith's lifeless body, almost breaking into tears, "One year, huh?"  
  
"Aerith's death anniversary," Red shuddered, "I'm really glad that Sephiroth is dead. If it weren't for him we'd still have Aerith with us!" the young warrior growled at the thought of that madman who murdered Cloud's beloved.  
  
"Easy th're kid." Cid calmed down Red's boiling blood. "It's all in the past now..."  
  
Nanaki spat. He gained control of his anger, "I'll never forgive him... Even after I die."  
  
"Yea', ev'rybody woulda said that too, y'know..."  
  
The two finally got to where Highwind was docked. An engineering personnel step out to greet his superior.  
  
"Good morning, sir!"  
  
"Le's get this piece of junk movin'!"  
  
"Where to, sir?"  
  
"The Ancient's city... Make it snappy!"  
  
"YES SIR!"  
  
- - - - -  
  
Urd and Skuld had just stepped foot on Yggdrasill, and were on their way to the main chamber. But then...  
  
"I knew you two would come, some time or another." Peorth was - unexpectedly - waiting for them. "So, you noticed, huh?"  
  
"Where's Belldandy?" Urd demanded an answer.  
  
Peorth pointed outside a window - beyond were heavy thunderclouds and glowing energy surges.  
  
"You sent her to the dimensional channel!?" Skuld yelled at Peorth's face.  
  
"So what if I did? You got a problem with that?" Peorth grinned.  
  
"Damn right we have!!" Urd growled. She turned to Skuld, and they both nodded and walked away.  
  
"Hold it right there, you two," Peorth folded her arms, "I can't let you go there. We've already lost contact with her."  
  
The Goddesses of the Past and Future were infuriated by the sudden message, "THE HELL!? YOU LOST OUR SISTER!?" Urd raised her arm against Peorth, "I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YOU!!!"  
  
"Not so fast, my dear Urd," Peorth grinned once again, "you may still be maybe able to get her out of there. But you'll have to obey my orders, understood?"  
  
"Like hell we will..." Skuld turned her back at Peorth.  
  
"Fine then, you can go back without Belldandy..."  
  
Urd grit her teeth in mortification, *Tch...! "Fine..."  
  
"Good girl, now follow me..."  
  
Urd and Skuld followed their acting commander into a laboratory and showed them something that looks like a futuristic gateway.  
  
"This is an artificial portal generator; it will take you two to the origin of the strange energy patterns. If our reports are right, you'll end up in a place called 'The City of the Ancients' - it is there that Aerith is buried. Your mission is to stand guard and let nothing happen to Aerith's grave. That is all. So, are you guys ready?"  
  
Urd and Skuld traded looks, then answered, "Yes..."  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Why are you releasing so much energy?" Belldandy asked the young Ancient.  
  
"I... I really wanted to go back... as fast as I could." Aerith felt bad, not because Belldandy was interrogating her, but because she wasn't so sure of what she was saying right now. All of her answers were so far- fatched. She was slowly loosing grip on her senses, for some reason. "I want to see him..."  
  
"Cloud?"  
  
"... I think..." the Ancient was starting to sway a little.  
  
"So are you telling me that it's possible to return from the dead?" The Goddess asked, half serious, half concerned.  
  
"I... I..." the flower girl's eyes lost focus. Suddenly, something unexpected happened...  
  
Aerith's head fell on Belldandy's shoulder. Aerith had her eyes closed, and tears streamed down to her cheeks and onto Belldandy's shoulder. The Goddess was surprised to see the young Ancient to act this way. It's like she is... drunk...  
  
"Are you alright?" Belldandy tried to speak as calmly as she could. She wasn't so sure if Aerith is still alright.  
  
No reply... they just sat there for a moment.  
  
"Aerith?" Belldandy nudged the Ancient.  
  
"You're so warm, Bell..." Aerith finally stammered, half-consciously, "... and your eyes... Oh, your eyes!... They remind me of him so much...!" Aerith put a hand on Belldandy's cheek and stared at her.  
  
Belldandy was beginning to shiver. Something was DEFINITELY wrong with Aerith.  
  
"What are you talking about? Is there anything wrong? Would you like to tell me something?"  
  
"Acting worried won't get you anywhere, love..." Aerith brought Belldandy's face closer to hers.  
  
*Love...!? "Aerith! What's wrong with you? You're acting strange!" Belldandy pushed the delusional flower girl away and stood back.  
  
Aerith reeled back from Belldandy's sudden shove. As she stood up, the Goddess noticed that Aerith's eyes have changed color from bright green to an eerie crimson red. She also had a malicious smile on her face as she eyed Belldandy's body. The Ancient slowly creped toward the Goddess, and she took a step back.  
  
"No... You're not Aerith!" Belldandy screamed as she was taken down by the possessed Aerith. "P-please... Let me go... Please, let me go!" the Goddess of the Present started to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry... But I will not let you..." Aerith caressed Belldandy's cheek and wiped away her tears. "You remind me of Cloud... And I love you..."  
  
"T-t-this is not the right way, please, let go of me!" Belldandy struggled underneath Aerith's weight, but to no avail.  
  
"I really want to feel love..." the Ancient softened her voice, "... even if I have to get it from a woman..." And in a whisper, into Belldandy's ear, "... like you."  
  
Nobody could hear Belldandy's muffled cries.  
  
- - - - -  
  
There was an abandoned city... roads that were lined with houses of giant shells and worn concrete. There was serene air, calming the soul, but frighteningly dead-silent.  
  
Somewhere in the middle was a structure more grand than anything else... a pool in front of it was resonating for some reason, glowing in bright green.  
  
Then a portal opened through the wavering fabric of reality, and dropped-off two ladies on a mission: Urd and Skuld.  
  
Urd landed with a loud *thump! She slowly got up, hands on her face. "Owww...! I thin' I b'wow my d'ose..." (translation: "I think I broke my nose.")  
  
Skuld, on the other hand, felt her sore behind, "Tch!... That hurt!"  
  
The two dusted themselves, then surveyed about.  
  
"This is the place alright..." Urd had a hand on her chin.  
  
"Yes. And there's Aerith's grave..." Skuld pointed at the deep pond before them. "It's reacting to something... The body, perhaps?"  
  
"Let's just keep our fingers crossed," Urd tapped Skuld's shoulder, "For now, let's set up a place to stay, like in one of those shell-thingies over there..."  
  
Just then, the Goddess of the Future sensed something coming.  
  
"I'll check it out... You stay here and set up, alright?"  
  
Urd waved as she walked inside a shell-house, "I hear ya... Careful, okay?"  
  
"Right."  
  
After that, Skuld got herself airborne and headed to where her senses told her to...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Next Chapter: Blue Eyes 


	3. Blue Eyes

Anime CROSSFIRE!  
  
Experiment 1: Ah! My Goddess! - Final Fantasy 7 crossover  
  
NOTES:  
  
Final Fantasy 7 is a copyright of Squaresoft and Ah! My Goddess! is a copyright of Kodansha (or so I think...). The point is: I DON'T OWN THEM. I'm only making a fanfic based on these creations. Don't sue!  
  
Last chapter - if any of the Aerith or Belldandy fans out there got offended by that take near the end, sorry, but this IS a PG-13 fanfiction (and yes, I both love them very much... so much that I just had to get 'em together). Bad news for you guys: it's gonna get worse! Mwu-hah-ha-ha-hah- ha-ha!!! Constructive criticism is accepted, and flames will be stomped on until quelled.  
  
This chapter - This may come as a surprise to you, readers, but I've decided to rehash my story from this chapter onwards. Daisanji will no longer be existent in this story, along with the entire H-TECH episode. Those will come into a different fanfic which I'll be doing soon. For those who have come up to chapter 4 of this story of mine, I'm sorry, but you'll have to reread starting from here. There were also minor typo corrections in the previous chapters.  
  
Anyways, enjoy this fic. I hope its good enough coming from a first- timer. (  
  
Crossfire AMG-FF7 Chapter 3: Blue Eyes  
  
- - - - -  
  
"I really want to feel love..." Aerith softened her voice, "... even if I have to get it from a woman..." And in a whisper, into Belldandy's ear, "... like you."  
  
Belldandy tried to scream, but it was immediately muffled by Aerith's sudden kiss. Belldandy started to pale, and was struggling under the possessed flower girl. The Goddess' tears were freely flowing now, and her eyes began to lose their vibrant color. She couldn't even imagine that she, the Goddess of the Present with 'unlimited' powers, was being molested and raped by a dead, female spirit that was being possessed by an unknown force. Her wails slowly became silent under the lingering kiss. She stared blankly into the lifestream sky, her body paralyzed with shock.  
  
Aerith, on the other hand, was enjoying herself. She savored Belldandy's lips pressed against hers - she hugged the Goddess' limp body tight to feel her warmth. The Ancient pretended that Belldandy was her beloved Cloud - but her body did not match the young lad's physical roughness. Aerith is slightly disappointed by this fact, but she still went on anyway.  
  
*I want more...  
  
Belldandy didn't even flinch when Aerith stuck her tongue inside her mouth. She felt it dance inside, but her mind was... just not responding right. Aerith darted Belldandy's to make it move, but it just wouldn't... so she'll just have to play by herself. She didn't mind though... just getting a taste of Belldandy was good enough for her.  
  
After a while, Aerith thought she had enough, so she broke the minute- long kiss. A string of saliva connected Aerith and Belldandy before it gently snapped and settled on the Goddess' neck and chin. Moments later, Belldandy was finally gaining consciousness.  
  
"Wh... What happened...?" The Goddess of the Present tried to get up but a very familiar weight still pinned her down. She felt something heavy on her chest. "A-a-aerith!?"  
  
The Ancient heard Belldandy's outburst and lifted her head up from the Goddess' chest. She replied drowsily, "Good morning." then smiled at her.  
  
Belldandy recollected her thoughts before she spoke again, "H-how can you do this to me...?" her eyes began to water again.  
  
This time, even though Aerith was still possessed (because she still had those crimson eyes); she showed concern for the crying Goddess, "Wait! I didn't mean to hurt you... Please stop crying..." she wiped away some of Belldandy's tears, but more just kept on coming like a torrent.  
  
Aerith wrapped her arms around Belldandy's neck in a gentle embrace - her hand stroked the back of 'Bell's' head, "Hush now... Please... I'm so sorry... really sorry... Shh, come on..."  
  
Belldandy slowly lessened her sobs, and calmed down.  
  
"There. Are you okay?"  
  
"Y-yes. I'm fine. Thank you."  
  
Aerith released Belldandy and sat her up. The flower girl moved next to her.  
  
"I'm sorry." Belldandy said quietly.  
  
"Huh?" Aerith was taken by surprise with what 'Bell' said, "Why?"  
  
"I should have understood your feelings... I know that... it was hard for you too."  
  
There was a very long pause... then...  
  
"I'll give you a chance, just one more time..."  
  
"What are you saying, Bell?" Aerith blinked.  
  
"Please... pretend that I'm Mr. Cloud. I won't mind this time." The Goddess smiled.  
  
"Really!?" Aerith couldn't find more meaningful words to express her gratitude to Belldandy, "I... I... don't know what to say..."  
  
For this time, it was Belldandy who had her head on Aerith's shoulder. She closed her eyes and let the passion overcome her. "Come on, what are we waiting for?" Belldandy giggled.  
  
*Sorry... Keiichi-san...  
  
- - - - -  
  
Now Belldandy was back to being pinned on the ground as Aerith smothered her with kisses. This time though, the Goddess was in full control of her mind - and she loved the special attention she was getting.  
  
But both of them felt that something was missing... or rather... something NEEDED to be missing...  
  
"So... Should we...?" Aerith jokingly asked.  
  
"Hmm... I can't see why not..." Belldandy ran her hands on the flower girl's pink dress and began unbuttoning it herself.  
  
"Ohh...!" Aerith squealed, "I like you style. But let me remove my spencer first..."  
  
"Well, alright then." Belldandy had undone two buttons on Aerith's dress before she let the Ancient get up and sit on the her [Belldandy's] abdomen. Belldandy caught sight of Aerith's nice cleavage before she closed her dress to tease the Goddess of the Present.  
  
"No, no," Aerith waved a finger at 'Bell', "not before I remove this... Here we go..."  
  
The Ancient gave her red vest a tug, and let it slip of her shoulders. It slid down her back until the fabric stopped on her elbows. Finally, she removed her hand that held on to the unbuttoned part of her dress and removed the vest from her arms.  
  
Belldandy didn't know why, but she was HIGHLY aroused by Aerith's actions. Even that little number with the spencer heightened Belldandy arousal even more. And more so when Aerith bent down afterwards and tried to undo Belldandy's complicated clothing.  
  
"Oh, let me help you with this one." The Goddess clasped her hands together and whispered some spell - and in a matter of seconds, her standard uniform vanished in a flash of light, leaving her completely naked for Aerith to see.  
  
"Oh wow..." the Ancient was rendered speechless by the sight before her. Belldandy body was like a beautiful masterpiece - slender neck, small shoulders, frail-looking figure, and well-rounded breasts, all covered with a milky-white skin tone.  
  
Belldandy caught the healer gawking at her well-developed body, and teased, "Do you like it?"  
  
Aerith could only nod, once, then twice.  
  
The Goddess of the Present giggled, "Then consider this as a gift, from me to you." Then she winked, "Bon appetite!"  
  
Aerith's excitement immediately translated to the way she moved. Her now trembling hands slowly reached for Belldandy's globes of flesh. As she made contact, she gave them a gentle squeeze - 'Bell' moaned softly as the flower girl continued to massage her healthy breasts.  
  
Then the healer drew her head closer to Belldandy's ear, and purred, "Oh, you make this so much fun..."  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Wow...!" Skuld drew in a deep breath as she saw the Highwind pass above her, "What a cool-looking airship!!!" she squealed as she immediately trailed behind it.  
  
She floated around and looked at the features of its hull. It was visibly worn, but it still had that metallic shine Skuld loves. She maneuvered around and went in front, to the cockpit of the ship, and peeped through the clear windshield.  
  
"Gah! Wha' th' heck is dat!?" Cid pointed towards the girl's peeping head.  
  
Skuld noticed the old pilot's motions, "Uh, oh... Wait!" She magically passed through the airship's thick windshield.  
  
"A fiend! She can use sorcery!" Nanaki growled, ready to pounce on the innocent intruder.  
  
"Wait! Wait! WAIT!!! I'm not here to hurt anyone!" Skuld waved both her hands to stop the advancing two.  
  
"Tha's what they all sey..." Cid brandished his weapon and pointed it at Skuld, "How can we b'lieve wha' yer sayin' is true? Speak 'up, ya witch!!"  
  
Skuld froze when she saw the spear's tip slowly moving in circles. Cid was just about ready to strike when the Goddess fell to her knees and cried... loudly.  
  
"WAAAAAAH!!! How can you say that!?!" Skuld bawled aloud, her tears were like two waterfalls coming from her eyes. "YOU'RE A BIG MEANIE!!!"  
  
"Wha'tin the name o'... Whoa-hoa-hoa!!! Easy 'ere kid!" Cid suddenly panicked as he saw the rising water level in the cockpit room.  
  
Red sighed, "I'm not a good swimmer..." he creped towards the crying Goddess and gently rubbed her back with his tail, "There now, stop crying. We're sorry we misjudged you."  
  
"Really?" Skuld stopped. She had some tiny drops of tears around her eyes, "You guys won't fight with me?"  
  
Red turned to Cid, who spat on the ground. He had no choice, after all.  
  
"Yea' shur, why wud we?" the pilot shrugged, then proceeded to light a piece. He leaned back as white smoke billowed from his nose.  
  
"Yay!" Skuld jumped up from where she sat, her face was brightened up with relief.  
  
"But first, let me ask you something," Red spoke in a serious tones. He cleared his throat before he continued, "How did you do that?" His tail was pointing at the windshield of the Highwind.  
  
"You mean, passed through that, right?" the Goddess of the Future grinned, "It comes natural to me."  
  
"Is it sorcery?" the warrior asked.  
  
"Well... You can say that... he-he." The gizmo-lover couldn't hold back the truth any longer. She scratched her head in discomfort, "You see... well... I'm... uh... I'm a Goddess... and..."  
  
"Hogwash..." Cid blurted out then chuckled.  
  
"It's the truth!" Skuld pouted, "And I can prove it to you! Watch this."  
  
Skuld took a deep breath - she looked around to find something she could work on. There in a corner lay some spare and used-up mechanical parts.  
  
*Perfect...! She made them levitate to where she stood. The gizmo- girl looked at Nanaki to see if he's watching, then glared at Cid who didn't even bother to look a sideways glance and continued to puff on his cigar.  
  
Suddenly, with lightning-fast movements, Skuld made quick work on the spares and turned them into small robots. After the dust settled, Skuld had an entire fleet of tiny servant robots at her disposal. The Goddess wiped her brow and exhaled.  
  
"There! No mere mortal can do better than that!"  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Hey! Say something, you guys!"  
  
"Well," the red-furred warrior started, "I agree that you're speed was inhuman for someone as small as yourself. But..."  
  
"But what?" Skuld grew impatient - she was tapping her foot as she waited for Red to go on.  
  
"Where's the... 'fancy' stuff...? You know, spells and magic and other sorcery..."  
  
"I don't do that kind of stuff," Skuld sighed, "I'm a technician and top-class mechanic in my realm. If you want the witchery and hocus-pocus stuff, you should go talk to my sister."  
  
"An' wher' 'xacty iz yer siztah?" Cid turned.  
  
"Down there, in that run-down city." Skuld pointed outside the window, to the Ancient's City.  
  
"What a coincidence. That's where we're headed."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
Cid took the bouquet of roses, "Long story, kid."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Well, since we're headed there," Red looked at Skuld, "We might as well drop you off and we'll continue our business."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Cid walked around. He got to a pile of boxes that were shaking like crazy. The spear-totting pilot gave one of the weird boxes a kick and yelled, "Whacha sittin' there fe'r!? Ya guys wet ye'r pants or sum'thin'!?"  
  
"N-n-n-n-no s-s-sir!" A mechanic rose from inside the box, "I-is she harmless?"  
  
"Hav'n't ye been lis'nin', ya nitwit!?"  
  
"S-s-sorry sir!!!" The person quickly nodded.  
  
"Git back to werk, all-a-ya!!!" Cid ordered ferociously. All the personnel scuttled from where they hid and ran to their designated stations.  
  
"Tha's bett'r..."  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Ah... my plan is going smoothly... Perfect..."  
  
- - - - -  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Next Chapter: Masamune's Secret 


	4. Masamune's Secret

Anime CROSSFIRE!  
  
Experiment 1: Ah! My Goddess! - Final Fantasy 7 crossover  
  
NOTES:  
  
Final Fantasy 7 is a copyright of Squaresoft and Ah! My Goddess! is a copyright of Kodansha (or so I think...). The point is: I DON'T OWN THEM. I'm only making a fanfic based on these creations. Don't sue!  
  
Last chapter - I told you guys it's gonna be worse, but that's the end of it. This next fic will be the last time you'll see Shoujo- Ai/Yuri/Lezbo/whatever you wanna call it.  
  
This chapter - Ah, yes... Delays, delays, delays... More cameo appearances will be in this chapter. I'll be putting Natsumi and Miyuki (You're Under Arrest!) in one of the scenes. Some cast members of Ehrgiez (PS game by Square) will also appear, but only for a few scenes.  
  
Anyways, enjoy this fic. I hope its good enough coming from a first- timer. (  
  
Crossfire AMG-FF7 Chapter 4: Masamune's Secret  
  
- - - - -  
  
"What in the world is going on here!?" Keiichi grabbed onto a wooden beam as another tremor erupted. The ground was shaking violently as Keiichi trashed around, losing his grip on the wooden beam.  
  
"Eeeaagh!!!"  
  
Keiichi bounced around until the earthquake finally subsided, leaving the Temple, and Keiichi, in one hell-of-a-mess.  
  
"Geez!" Keiichi dusted himself and stood up, "That's the fifth time already!"  
  
Two hours, and a few short rumbles after, there was a knock on the gates of the Temple.  
  
Keiichi blinked, "Now who could THAT be?" He walked towards the gate then shouted, "Who is it?"  
  
"Metropolitan police, may we please come in?" A voice came from beyond the Temple door.  
  
"Oh, okay..." Keiichi sighed, and then afterwards proceeded to unlock the door. The wooden gate swung open for not one, but two women police officers. They were in their standard regulation uniforms, but seemed to be untidy for some reason.  
  
The woman with a ponytail introduced herself, "I'm Officer Miyuki Kobayakawa."  
  
Then the short-haired one next, "And I'm Natsumi Tsujimoto."  
  
"I'm Keiichi Morisato, nice to meet you officers," Keiichi gave them a hearty handshake, "what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Well," Natsumi scratched her head, "we were sent here to check up on the houses... To see if everybody's okay."  
  
"It was a very huge earthquake, after all," Miyuki checked the surroundings of the Temple, "Is anyone injured?"  
  
"Uh, no... Actually I'm the only one here right now." Keiichi replied.  
  
"Whoa! And you managed to survive this mess?" the short-haired officer blurted. Miyuki immediately gave her a quick elbow. "E-he-he... Sorry." Natsumi grinned.  
  
"Well," Keiichi folded his arms and thought, "I DID get the beating of my life... Luckily, all I have are bruises," He then lifts one of his arms to reveal a black-and-blue spot below his elbow. "How about you, officers? You two look like you walked from the metro to get here..."  
  
"Actually, we WERE on a police car, but when the tremors got too frequent, it became far too dangerous to use a vehicle. We had no choice but to abandon it and walk here." Miyuki explained.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Natsumi peered into the Temple, and saw everything in shambles, "Man! Look at this mess! Hey Mr. Morisato, can we be of any use here?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean, we can help you fix your things up and bolt them down so they won't fall again."  
  
"Oh, alright then."  
  
"Okay," the pony tailed officer fixed her sleeves up, "Let's get to work, Natsumi."  
  
"Wait, let me help you with that," Keiichi said as he went to help Natsumi, who was already picking up some things, "it's my mess, after all... Gah!!!" Keiichi reeled back as he saw Natsumi lift an entire set of furniture with her inhumane strength.  
  
"Well, that's my partner for you." Miyuki shrugged, "shall we...?"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Miyuki followed after Keiichi into the temple and the three worked together piecing the place back to normal.  
  
- - - - -  
  
At Midgar, things were starting to turn for the worse when the ominous tremors broke out. Twelve consecutive quakes occurred, and it left the once glorious Mako-city in a more dire condition than before.  
  
"God! This place is falling in on itself!!" Cloud ran through the city, trying to look for more survivors. He came across two children under unstable roofing. They were scared to death, unable to move from where they were.  
  
"It's alright... This place is dangerous now... Come with me, I'll take you somewhere safer." Cloud tried to calm the children down as he went to them.  
  
"Oookay, here we go..." Cloud carried the two on both arms... Then, disaster strikes...  
  
The thirteenth earthquake came like a shockwave through Midgar, and it was by far the strongest among all the previous ones. Cloud fell flat on his back, but he made sure the children didn't get hurt. But the worst is yet to come...  
  
Suddenly, the beam supporting the roofing sundered, and it went on a fast descent towards the blonde-haired man and the two frightened children. Cloud held on fast and lifted his gigantic sword up to protect the survivors. He closed his eyes and prayed for a miracle...  
  
There was a loud crashing sound from far away - Cloud could hear it audibly. He wondered why the roof hasn't fallen on them yet, and then he opened his eyes... He saw the crimson-red afternoon sky instead of the debris of the supposed roof.  
  
Cloud sat up and released his protective grip on the two children.  
  
"What happened?" He asked himself, as he surveyed his surroundings more clearly. Then he finally understood... There outside the broken walls of the shelter lay debris of wood, glass and metal sheets - the roof, aside it stood his 'savior', Cloud thought... a girl with two huge yo-yos that were wound around a protruding part of the wood. Apparently this girl had shot her yo-yos up to the falling structure and pulled it towards her, avoiding what could have been a terrible accident.  
  
Cloud ran up and thanked her.  
  
"No prob... I'm just helping in anyway I can..." The girl replied.  
  
"Hey, you're pretty skilled with those things..." Cloud pointed at the yo-yos.  
  
"Heh... I can control them like they were a part of my body. By the way, the name's Yoko. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cloud Strife."  
  
"Really, am I THAT famous now?" Cloud scratched his head and laughed a bit.  
  
"The city folks talk about you all the time, y'know. They say that you and your group were the ones responsible for stopping the meteor. And with Mr. Reeve backing you up with evidence, why wouldn't they believe in it?"  
  
"Wow..." was all Cloud could say, "I guess we've been branded the heroes now."  
  
"Yep!" Yoko raised her hand high, "All hail Cloud the Courageous!"  
  
The young hero has a weird look on his face.  
  
"E-he-he..." Yoko blushed and scratched her cheek, "that didn't come out right."  
  
Both of them laughed. Then an announcement came in...  
  
PEOPLE OF MIDGAR, THIS IS REEVE WITH URGENT NEWS. DUE TO UNAVOIDABLE CIRCUMTANCES, I AM ISSUING AN ORDER FOR EVACUATION FROM MIDGAR CITY. WE CANNOT RISK ANYMORE LIVES IF ANOTHER EARTHQUAKE WERE TO HIT SOON. PLEASE LOOK FOR SURVIVORS AND EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY. A HEAD COUNT OUTSIDE THE CITY PERIMETERS WILL BEGIN IN 5 HOURS. THAT IS ALL.  
  
Yoko had a depressed look all of a sudden, "So, I guess this is goodbye to Midgar..."  
  
Cloud put a hand on Yoko's shoulder, "At least we did the best we could to restore it."  
  
"I guess..." Yoko had a hopeful smile, and wiped away her tears.  
  
"Come on then. Let's search for more survivors!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
With that, the two dashed off into the ruins of what used to be a glorious Mako-city.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Aerith was deep-kissing Belldandy. She wrapped her arms around the Goddess' neck ever so gently and closed her eyes, savoring the warmth of Belldandy's mouth.  
  
Belldandy returned the favor by embracing the Ancient by the waist and flicking her tongue on Aerith's.  
  
Blissful eternity passed as the two women went on... and on... and on; their love lock seemed never to be broken, until Aerith slowly pulled her head away. She caressed Belldandy's cheek lovingly before settling her head down on the Goddess' busty chest.  
  
Belldandy put her hand on Aerith's head and stroked her long, brown hair over and over while the other clasped the Ancient's free hand.  
  
The two beauties were spent, and were about to slumber, when Aerith stirred...  
  
"This has been... a wonderful experience for me... Thank you Bell."  
  
"You're welcome... Seeing you happy makes me feel happy too..."  
  
Aerith's raised her head for a while and briefly kissed Belldandy on the cheek, and whispered, "I love you..."  
  
Belldandy turned to face her 'lover', and they stared at each others eyes. Their passion grew weak now as they began to feel sleepy.  
  
"Goodnight, my love..." 'Bell' rested her head back, and Aerith followed as she dug her face between the Goddess' neck and shoulder. With that, sleep came over them...  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Hmm..." Belldandy gave out a soft yawn as she fluttered her eyes open. She cradled the still sleeping Aerith with one arm as she sat up. The Ancient fuzzed around a bit, but didn't wake.  
  
*My... This almost feels like a dream... The Goddess of the Present thought, *But... here she is... sleeping like an angel... Now I feel attached to her... and I don't know why...  
  
Then she remembered why she was sent here in the first place.  
  
*Oh Aerith... Why do you want to go back so badly...? I'll take care of you here... You don't have to worry about anything... as long as I'm here with you...  
  
Belldandy diverted her eyes from Aerith's peaceful face for a while as she studied her lithe body. Being completely naked, Belldandy could see the flower girl's beautiful form.  
  
*So beautiful... and perfect...  
  
Then she focused her attention on Aerith's stab wound. It was healed, but it still had that rosy-pink tinge that made it too obvious to overlook.  
  
*A painful scar of the past... I should remove it... for her...  
  
Belldandy lifted Aerith's head off her lap and gently settled it down on the ground. She then moved around to the Ancient's middle area. The Goddess moved her hand near the wound and began to whisper a spell, when she suddenly felt a surge across her head. The shock turned into a throbbing pulse that was too painful to bear, until Belldandy was plagued with a horrible headache.  
  
"W-w-what... i-is this...?" She held her temple with one hand as she resumed examining Aerith's stab wound. As she went nearer, the pain became stronger and stronger. Her eyes were starting to well up with tears, but she continued - she had to know what's really happening to her and Aerith. "I-is... t-t-this it?"  
  
Belldandy scanned the wound using her free hand, and then the information just rushed to her head in a split second. The strange pulses slowly ceased, but the Goddess of the Present was shaken by the naked truth...  
  
*Oh no... She's infected with a virus!!!"  
  
- - - - -  
  
The outer walls of the huge Mako-city were starting to fall apart. City folk and other plate residents desperately tried to escape the crumbling Midgar. Makeshift officers and police made sure that anyone who made it safely outside were accounted for. Rescue teams moved about non- stop to scour the towering piles of rubble, searching for survivors. The havoc that ensued kept the people in panic; no one would dare stand still even for a second.  
  
A mother carrying her baby son raced through the dusty streets in the hope of getting away safely. Swiftly, she dodged boulders and debris that were scattered throughout the place.  
  
But as she neared a safety-zone, the panicking mother failed to notice a small tube of metal protruding from the ground. She accidentally tripped over it, but before she could hit the ground she quickly pivoted so she lands on her back, moving her baby away from harm.  
  
Now the child was crying, but the mother was glad, at least, that he wasn't hurt. She gave a short sigh of relief as she got up.  
  
Suddenly, a huge explosion rocked the area where the mother and son were, moments later a huge fragment of concrete flew towards their direction.  
  
Hopelessness had consumed the young lady's thoughts. Everything she had hoped for seemed to be vanishing as the concrete structure neared...  
  
But then, when the burning structure was inches away from the young mother, a stream of laser and a couple of rockets came fourth from behind her. The beam struck the falling concrete first, diverting it from its primary direction, the two rockets that followed obliterated the structure into fine dust.  
  
The lady was rendered speechless; the grey mist made her cough a bit. Then a voice came from behind her:  
  
"Are you alright?" the tone was stern and low.  
  
The mother turned to meet her life saver... They were two people; the one closer had white hair and deep blue eyes. His body was well-built, and scars of war were everywhere. But the strangest thing is that this young man was missing an arm, instead it was replaced with something that resembled a rifle.  
  
The other youthful person had a red bandana on his head, covering his long brown hair. He donned something like a Tae-Kwon-Do uniform, blue gloves and a rubber shoe. The young lady was awe-stricken when she saw that his other leg was made entirely of metal; it made a hard 'clang' on the ground as the young man walked towards her.  
  
"T-thank you..."  
  
"Go." The gun-armed man gestured. The young mother hesitated, then acknowledged. She nodded to the two men and dashed off to the safety-zone.  
  
After the woman had gone, the one with the bandana came up to the white-haired man and sighed, "You really should lighten up, y'know."  
  
"We cannot delay those who need evacuation." the other replied.  
  
"Yeah, but we should have at least escorted her. Even with safety- zones, this place is still one giant hell-hole."  
  
"Hey, you two," A voice came from behind the two men.  
  
The gun-armed man turned around - it was Vincent.  
  
"What 'sup boss?" The iron-legged man casually saluted.  
  
"Nothing much..." Vincent waved his metal hand, "But we've got some company." He then took to one side and Cloud and Yoko walked towards him and his 'subordinates'.  
  
"Hey! It's Han and Ken!" Yoko squealed joyfully, as she skipped towards the two new guys.  
  
"He-he! It's been a while kid!" Han, the one with the rocket-launcher for a leg, messed the yo-yo totting girl's hair.  
  
"H-hey! Quit it!" Yoko said in an annoyed tone as she tried to swat Han's hand away.  
  
"It's nice to see you again kid," The man with the gun-arm said next, "But don't call me Ken again... It's Godhand."  
  
"Oh, okay..."  
  
"Uh... You know these guys?" Cloud interrupted.  
  
"Yup!" Yoko beamed, "I met then in some free-for-all tournament called Ehrgiez."  
  
"A Tournament? You mean you beat each other up?"  
  
"Uh... Yeah, kinda..." Yoko toed the ground.  
  
"You didn't even make it to the semi-quarter rounds." Han patted Yoko's head.  
  
"Ah! You just HAD to remind me, didn't you?" the young girl stared wide-eyed at the kick-fighter, then pouted.  
  
Han just gave a wide grin and scratched his head.  
  
"So," Godhand distracted them before Yoko went at Han's throat, "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Me? I'm a volunteer, like you two are." She got a piece of paper from her vest, "I'm supposed to be a subordinate to... Mr. Valentine..."  
  
"That would be me." Vincent raised his arm, "So what's with the delay?"  
  
"Oh, that... Well," the yo-yo wielder tried to remember why, then she snapped her fingers, "Oh yeah, I saw Mr. Strife here in some big mess so I came and saved his life."  
  
"Yeah..." Cloud was embarrassed to admit it.  
  
"No time for talk, people," Vincent stopped an impending chit-chat, "We've got work to do."  
  
"Sure thing, boss." Han casually saluted again.  
  
"... If it's gonna make things easier..." Godhand said silently.  
  
"I'm game!" Yoko leaped, "How 'bout you, Mr. Strife?"  
  
"Please, just call me Cloud." The broadsword-wielder smiled at her, "Let's go."  
  
"Alright!" Yoko cheered as the troop marched into the burning ruins of Midgar.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Please... Wake up..." Belldandy whispered in a tear-jerked voice as she shook Aerith's body gently. She stirred a little - she was as pale as death and sweat beads formed on her forehead while the Goddess roused her.  
  
Finally, after a few minutes, Aerith crooned softly and fluttered her eyes open - but she wasn't feeling well. Her eyes, though back to their normal green, were out of focus and her head moved from side to side.  
  
"Oh... I feel dizzy... What happened...?" the flower girl still had her sugar-sweet voice, but with a husky tone.  
  
Unable to contain her joy, Belldandy hugged Aerith even tighter and sobbed, "Oh Aerith! I'm so glad you're alright..."  
  
The Ancient felt 'Bell's' wet cheek, "Sorry I worried you," she cooed into her ear.  
  
The Goddess sniffed a bit, and held Aerith by the shoulders as she gave the news, "I've got it. I know what the problem is now."  
  
"Really...? That's good!" Aerith gave a hopeful smile, "What is it?"  
  
"You have a virus inside your body, but it's not fully activated yet. We can still remove it."  
  
"A virus!? But how did it get inside me?"  
  
"I felt it in your scar..."  
  
Aerith suddenly looked gloomy.  
  
"What's the matter?" Belldandy gave a worried look.  
  
"So, that means... he's still here... And he has bigger plans..."  
  
"You mean, Sephiroth...?"  
  
Aerith nodded.  
  
Then Belldandy continued, "So, Sephiroth not only killed you, but he also put a virus on his blade to infect you for other plans..."  
  
Aerith had full control of herself now and the fever is slowly subsiding, "Oh wow, we never thought that could be possible... Controlling the dead? But, why would he do that?"  
  
"Apparently, your wish to return home wasn't your own. He may have manipulated your mind as well as your body."  
  
"But, I wanted to return... To meet..."  
  
"Maybe that's how Sephiroth used you. You only dreamt of going back, and you had no idea how."  
  
"Come to think about it, I have no idea how I came up with the plan to open a portal. All I remember are the words... 'Gate of Life and Death'... and the spell to summon it... That's all."  
  
"Wait..." Belldandy motioned Aerith to keep quiet...  
  
The two women felt something ominous hanging in the air. Moments later, the feeling subsided.  
  
"Funny," Aerith knotted her brow, "I thought I heard weird noises too..."  
  
"Somebody's here... I can sense it, but I can't see where..."  
  
"Well anyway," the flower girl pushed the thoughts away, for now, "We've got to get the virus out of me. I don't want to cause anymore troubles for you and the others."  
  
"Right. Let's begin removing Masamune's virus."  
  
- - - - -  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Next Chapter: Gate of Life and Death 


	5. The Gate of Life and Death

Anime CROSSFIRE!  
  
Experiment 1: Ah! My Goddess! - Final Fantasy 7 crossover  
  
NOTES:  
  
Final Fantasy 7 is a copyright of Squaresoft and Ah! My Goddess! is a copyright of Kodansha (or so I think...). The point is: I DON'T OWN THEM. I'm only making a fanfic based on these creations. Don't sue!  
  
Last chapter - Okay... that kinda felt 'rushed', didn't it? A lot has happened lately, so I just wrote that piece all in one day and a half. Now I'm seeing its horrible consequences... But now after the overhaul, I feel that this story got better ('coz there're no more 'Gary Stu's like Daisanji).  
  
This chapter - I'mma take things more lightly this time... If this fic comes out a lot later than expected, then forgive me. I still have a lot of overhauling to do, so bear with me.  
  
Anyways, enjoy this fic. I hope its good enough coming from a first- timer. (  
  
Crossfire AMG-FF7 Chapter 5: Gate of Life and Death  
  
- - - - -  
  
Belldandy was scanning Aerith's body with a spell. Her hands hovered above the flower girl's head, and then slowly moved down her entire body as she lay there on the ground. After a while, the soft glow on Belldandy's palms faded. She sighed as she wiped the sweat off her brow.  
  
"How is it going? Will I be okay?" Aerith asked anxiously.  
  
"Well," The Goddess started, "the virus is mainly focused on your wound, but it is slowly making its way around your system. Part of it has already entered your mind."  
  
Aerith's face flushed pale.  
  
"Don't worry; it's inactive for the meantime. We still have enough time to work on an antidote."  
  
"But, it's not only that," Aerith's body shivered, her hands clenched together while she looked around.  
  
"What is it?" 'Bell' put a comforting hand over the Ancient's shoulder.  
  
"What about those things we sensed earlier? I felt a strange atmosphere when they came."  
  
"Hmm..." Belldandy meditated for a few seconds, waving her arms slowly around, sensing the environment. She stopped and whispered, "The energy is weaker now. But it's strange indeed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think it's just watching..."  
  
Aerith felt uneasy, "Aah... That's even scarier!"  
  
"I'm scared too. But let's just bear with it." Belldandy tried to calm her nerves, "However, it would frighten me less if it would just show itself."  
  
"So, what now?" Aerith wondered, "It'll only be a matter of time before the virus activates itself again."  
  
"I will try to delay the virus' effects with my powers for now. I can contact my base for further instructions, if you can open a portal."  
  
"No problem!" Aerith gave Belldandy a thumb's up.  
  
"Alright, I'll get started on you immediately. Could you please stand up?"  
  
The Ancient nodded, "Okay."  
  
Aerith stirred a little as she got on her feet. She took a deep breath and stood firmly upright.  
  
Belldandy closed her eyes, clasped her hands together, and whispered a spell. A soft light glowed around her entire body. Opening her eyes, she stretched an arm towards Aerith's stab wound. The glow that surrounded Belldandy was then transferred to the Ancient - it seeped into her like water. When the glow was completely gone, Belldandy stumbled onto her knees, gasping.  
  
Aerith rushed to her aid immediately. She put the Goddess' arms over her shoulders.  
  
"I... need to rest... for a while... Are... you okay?" Belldandy said between breaths.  
  
"Yes. I fine now, thanks to you," Aerith smiled a bit, "Bell?"  
  
The Goddess of the Present was already fast asleep.  
  
Aerith gently settled Belldandy's head on her lap as she held the sleeping woman closely.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Dust whirled into thick clouds of grey as the Highwind settled. The docking ramp was brought out and Cid stepped out with the bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Here we are, folks! Le's go."  
  
Red and Skuld followed the old pilot. Skuld glanced at the red warrior for a while.  
  
"I never got to ask, but..." Skuld scratched her cheek.  
  
"Hmm...?" Nanaki stopped.  
  
"How come you can talk like humans do?"  
  
Red chuckled, "I'm more than just an 'animal', little girl." Then he followed Cid again.  
  
"That's hardly even an answer." Skuld pouted, and continued to walk.  
  
The trio walked deeper into the Ancient City, until they got to the central pond, which was glowing ominously. Cid stared into the pond - there was nothing but a vast, blue emptiness.  
  
"It's just like how we left it a year ago." Red sighed.  
  
"Yea'," Cid stepped back, "but how d'ya explain dis freakin' glow?"  
  
"Never mind that..." Red gestured at Cid's hands.  
  
"Oh... yea', almost fer'got." Cid gently put the bouquet on the lip of the pond.  
  
"Oth'a peeps might not know ya, Aerith," the old pilot lit up a cig, "But we'll always remember."  
  
Moments later, Urd stepped out of the giant shell-house that was facing the pond.  
  
"Hmm...? What's up?"  
  
Skuld waved, "Hi there, o-ne-san."  
  
"Hey, you're finally back," Urd walked around the pond to where the trio is, "Who's the guy with the pet?"  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am, but I'm no pet." Red squinted at Urd.  
  
"Holy! Did it just talk to me!?"  
  
Gizmo-girl giggled a bit, "O-ne-san, these are Cid and Nanaki."  
  
Cid casually saluted, "Nice th' meet ya, ma'am."  
  
"Ma'am?" Urd raised a brow.  
  
The red warrior studied Urd's appearance, then turned to Skuld, "You two seem to have a very wide age gap."  
  
"That's 'coz we still have another sister," Urd tossed her hair back, "And I'm STILL very young!"  
  
"Tell dat to th' mirror, missy!" Cid laughed.  
  
"Why you little...!" Steam blew off Urd's ears.  
  
Skuld and Nanaki laughed lightly - it seems that everybody was starting to get along quite nicely.  
  
A little while later, they had already set up inside the shell-house near the pond. They settled down to rest a bit.  
  
"By the way," Red started, "You said that you still have another sister. So, where is she?"  
  
Urd and Skuld looked at each other, then at the warrior. Skuld spoke first, "Well, she's on a different mission right now..."  
  
"Mission? You have one too?"  
  
"Yeah," Urd replied, "You guys saw how the pond out there was glowing, right?"  
  
"Come th' tink 'bout it..." Cid scratched his beard, "... Dis has sumthin' to do with Aerith, doesn' it?"  
  
The two sisters exchanged concerned looks.  
  
"C'mon. We ain't got nuthin' on ya." Cid confirmed.  
  
"Well," Skuld started, "we got a report that strange things have been happening lately. It has something to do with your friend..." she stuttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Aerith is trying to raise herself from the dead." Urd finished.  
  
Cid and Red were dumbfounded by this, "You have got to be kidding!" the red warrior hastily replied.  
  
"I'm sorry, but that is the truth. There's no other way to explain what's happening." Skuld felt bad for shocking the two men with the awful truth.  
  
"So... what now...?" Cid spoke after a moment of silence, "I mean, she ain't doin' anythin' bad..."  
  
"Maybe," Urd continued, "but massive amounts of energy have been used for this revival process. If this continues, who knows what disasters might strike! We've already heard reports that this world and ours have had tremendous amount of earthquakes due to Aerith's energy overflow."  
  
"I... see." Nanaki's head drooped.  
  
"And what's worse is that someone else is behind all of Aerith's actions."  
  
"Who could it be?"  
  
"A man named Sephiroth." Urd concluded.  
  
The two men were shocked even more. "What t'eh HELL!?" Cid jumped in surprise.  
  
"That's what are report says," Skuld followed up, "you guys know him?"  
  
"Like Hell we do!" Cid cracked his knuckles, "So dat damn bastard iz up th' no good again!"  
  
"But, isn't he dead already!?" Red stammered.  
  
"That what we're here to find out." Urd confirmed, "If he's manipulating Aerith to resurrect herself, then he must be up to something."  
  
"... Not good..." Red paced around, thinking, "What will happen if Sephiroth uses Aerith as a catalyst?"  
  
"Ya mean, to revive 'imself!?" Cid kicked up some dust, "How!?"  
  
"Maybe he can follow Aerith as she tries to revive herself."  
  
"That ain't good at all..." Cid murmured.  
  
"Well, we can't do anything about it," Skuld interrupted, "all we can do is just sit here and wait for further instructions."  
  
Nanaki and Cid hushed... their eyes full of doubt. They can't believe what was happening before them, and all they could do is nothing. A while later, Cid decided to retrieve the bouquet of flowers from the side of the pool.  
  
"Well... at least ya ain't dead yet..." Cid paused for a while, then continued, "We're countin' on ya..."  
  
- - - - -  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Next Chapter: Lively Motion 


End file.
